


W ciszy i niezauważalnie

by MrsRoseraie



Series: Gerlion one-shots [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon - Book, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: Art by  Johix's: johix.tumblr.com/post/168045283315/taking-a-break-from-everything-just-thinking
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Gerlion one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591240
Kudos: 44





	1. Słoneczny dzień w Corvo Bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Johix's: johix.tumblr.com/post/168045283315/taking-a-break-from-everything-just-thinking

Geralt nigdy nie lubił zamków. Uważał, że były za wielkie, przez co zasłaniały widok na morze czy góry. Nie znosił, tego że miały skomplikowaną sieć korytarzy, w których łatwo można było zabłądzić i które miały stanowić skróty do niezliczonej liczby komnat, ale w praktyce dwukrotnie wydłużały drogę do celu. Nie lubił, tego że od kamienia wiecznie ciągnęło chłodem, a w obszernych salach hulały przeciągi. Nie znosił również, tego że każda królewska służba składała się głównie ze szpicli, podsłuchujących na każdym kroku. Geralt tolerował zamki tylko wtedy, gdy skrywały w swoich piwnicach obmierzłe potwory lub upiorne księżniczki uwięzione na wieczność w jednej z licznych wież.

Pierwszym (i do tej pory jedynym) zamek jaki zaczął lubić była posiadłość księżnej Anny Henrietty w Toussaint. Skąpane w zieleni i słońcu pagórki, stoki i winnice oraz wznoszące się nad tym wszystkim czerwone dachy wież i kaszteli, lśniących po porannym deszczu zrobiły wrażenie nawet na nim. Spędził tutaj błogie tygodnie, uczęszczając w licznych dworskich ucztach i mniej oficjalnych dyskusjach przy suto zastawionym kuchennym stole. Uczestniczył w wielkim święcie winobrania, które trwało wiele dni i podczas którego najlepsze wino płynęło strumieniami. Wydawało się, że w tym księstwie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi, a ludzie nie przestają się uśmiechać.

Miał jeszcze jeden powód by lubić zamek w Toussaint. Otrzymał tu kiedyś winiarnię Corvo Bianco, jako podziękowanie od Anny Henrietty. Oczywiście nigdy nie marzył o niczym innym niż o własnym cichym kącie, jednak rzeczywistość przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Kiedyś, gdyby ktokolwiek chociażby zasugerował, że wiedźmin mógłby stać się właścicielem winiarni, parsknąłby śmiechem uznając to za początek marnego żartu. Teraz cieszył się z luksusu jaki dawało mu posiadanie własnej posiadłości. Było to tym dogodniejsze, że Jaskier mógł swobodnie odwiedzać go kiedy chciał, a Geralt mógł przyjąć go na osobności.

I właśnie w tej chwili korzystał z tej błogosławionej możliwości odosobnienia. Na swoich nagich plecach czuł ciepłe promienie późnopopołudniowego słońca. W nozdrzach czuł zapachy żywokostu i macierzanki rozchodzących się intensywnie w całej szklarni. Wyczuwał również delikatną woń rumianku, którego Jaskier używał do płukania włosów. Aktualnie wciskał twarz w kaskadę złotych loków spływających na ramiona poety, który stał oparty o jeden z łuków znajdującej się na uboczu szklarni. Po łukach z piaskowej cegły pięły się dostojne ogrodowe róże, a pod nimi rosły sięgające powyżej kolan łubiny.

Policzki Jaskra przybrały kolor świeżo zakwitłych róż, ponieważ Geralt trzymał w swojej dłoni część ciała idealnie przystosowaną do trzymania. Szorstką dłonią gładził delikatną skórę, pocierając w górę i w dół. Wywoływało to u Jaskra sporadyczne jęki, przechodzące ze szkolonego tenoru w falset. Słysząc to, Geralt zaczął pocierać energiczniej, aż Jaskier zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Od tak dawna na to czekał i tak bardzo tego pragnął, że teraz nie zamierzał być ostrożny ani delikatny. Ileż to nocy spędził leżąc na pustym sienniku w jednym z pokoi Corvo Bianco, marząc o tym, że Jaskier był tuż obok, a jęki wypełniające alkowę brzmiały jak słowiczy falset?

\- Nie moglibyśmy zrobić tego jak przystało... - wysapał poeta z trudem - w twoim łóżku?

Prawda że mogliby, ale jeszcze chwilę temu Geralt był w trakcie oprowadzania gościa po swojej posiadłości i nie zdążył pokazać mu alkierza. Poza tym, kiedy przekroczyli próg szklarni i Geralt zobaczył jak światło przefiltrowane przez umieszczone w dachu witraże, tworzy wokół Jaskra tęczowy nimb, nie minęła minuta, a on miał go już w swoich ramionach. Zaczęli się całować, a potem koszula Geralta wylądowała gdzieś na jednej z grządek, a spodnie wokół jego kostek.

\- Tu jest lepiej niż w którymkolwiek z tych tanich burdeli, w których bywasz.

\- Masz rację – uśmiechnął się Jaskier, chociaż wiedział, że wiedźmin nie może tego zobaczyć. - A na dodatek obsługa...

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo z jego ust wyrwał się stłumiony krzyk, który poniósł się echem w gęstym od miodowego światła powietrzu.

\- Założę się, że nie zdołałbym znaleźć słów, żeby opisać to w balladzie. Chyba, że...

Odwrócił się twarzą do Geralta, a wiedźmin zobaczył przebiegły błysk czający się w jego oczach.

\- Dasz mi więcej materiału – powiedział, kładąc twardo swoją smukłą dłoń na śnieżnobiałej głowie.

Geralt nie protestował.

Posłusznie uklęknął w fioletowych łubinach, które swoim kolorem harmonizowały z bufiastymi rękawami kaftana Jaskra. Na szczęście nie musiał kłopotać się z rozpinaniem guzików, żeby dostać się do obiektu swoich zainteresowań. Przed oczami miał tylko promienistą, połyskującą w świetle słońca skórę, zadziwiająco gładką w dotyku. Stanowczym naciskiem dłoni przytrzymał poetę, kiedy zanurzył nos w złotych spiralach miękkiego puchu. Te również pachniały rumiankiem.

Jaskier wciąż trzymał dłoń na głowie wiedźmina, tym razem jednak palce wplótł mocno w jego włosy. Drugą dłoń opierał na rozgrzanych cegłach, drapiąc ich powierzchnię paznokciami i dwoma wielkimi pierścieniami, podarowanymi mu przez Łasiczkę.

\- To już zdecydowanie bardziej nadaje się na balladę. Masz może jakiś rym do „srebrzysty”? - zapytał, w zadumie gładząc włosy Geralta.

Geralt naturalnie nie odpowiedział. Przymknął powieki, pod którymi tańczyły złote i czerwone cętki. Słyszał w uszach szum krwi, a może było to bzyczenie pszczół? Nie wiedział. W tej chwili liczyła się dla niego tylko aksamitna skóra opinająca zadziwiająco umięśnione uda, drżące pod jego palcami.

\- Pomyślmy – nie rezygnował Jaskier, chociaż myślenie przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem. - „twój język zwinny niczym...” nie, nie, nie, AH!

Jaskier zadrżał silniej pod dłońmi Geralta po raz drugi tego dnia. I po raz drugi tego dnia Geralt miał lepkie ręce, które wytarł pospiesznie w porzuconą samotnie koszulę.

\- Nie znam się na poezji, ale myślę jakaś zimna ryba nie doprowadziłaby cię do takiego stanu – wiedźmin parsknął śmiechem.

\- Pewnie nie – westchnął Jaskier, poprawiając i wygładzając ubranie. - Od tego mam Białego Wilka. Możemy kontynuować wycieczkę?


	2. W głębiach Brokilonu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Johix: https://johix.tumblr.com/post/185517801830/commission-for-xiilnek-we-all-love-and-appreciate

Brokilon od zawsze stanowił dla Jaskra zagadkę. Ten pradawny las przypominał bardziej ocean drzew, ze swoimi tajemnicami i mrokiem spowijającym go nawet w słoneczne dni. Tak jak rozległe morskie głębiny skrywał swoich niezbadanych mieszkańców i tak jak w morskich głębinach nieostrożni wędrowcy ginęli w nim na zawsze. Kiedy przebywało się w pobliżu puszczy niemal czuć było emanującą od niej nadnaturalną energię, której nie czuło się w przypadku żadnego innego lasu. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było widać tu żadnej ludzkiej działalności. Nie było tu zastawionych przez łowczych pułapek ani rybackich więcierzy. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie niepokoił siedliska driad, których ostre groty i szybkie łuki były niewidoczne w leśnej gęstwinie, jednak zawsze wymierzone w tych, którzy ośmielili się przekroczyć bród Wstążki.

Jaskier ponaglająco wbił pięty w boki konia, który ruszył ospale, zupełnie niezrażony tym co mogło za chwilę nastąpić.

Kiedy zatrzymał się na skraju puszczy, ogarnęło go uczucie niepokoju, które rozlazło się po jego wnętrzu niczym stado oślizłych dżdżownic. Zeskoczył z Pegaza, zapierającego się na widok nieprzeniknionej ściany drzew. Pociągnął Pegaza za tręzle, który przystawał co chwila, żeby uszczypnąć kępkę trawy. Jego imię oczywiście nie miało odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości, ale Jaskier uparł się, że skoro jest poetą to przysługuje mu prawo dosiadania ogiera o romantycznym imieniu. Przywiązał wałacha do pnia jednego z cienkich drzew rosnących tylko na skraju lasu. Dalej drzewa były grubsze i wyższe, z masywnymi konarami zasłaniającymi niebo i długimi korzeniami sięgającymi wysoko ponad ściółkę. Patrząc na bielejące wręgi końskich żeber, leżących niedaleko jego stóp, nie był pewny, czy driady akceptowały zwierzęta z zewnątrz. Wiedział natomiast, że absolutnie nie akceptowały żadnych ludzi, jednak on nie miał wyboru. Geralt był w potrzebie, a on był jego jedynym przyjacielem.

\- Nie martw się. – Pogłaskał szyję konia uspokajającym gestem dobrze wiedząc, że tak naprawdę próbował uspokoić siebie. - Nic nam się nie stanie, jestem mistrzowsko obeznany w rytuałach driad.

_Poza tym Geralt na mnie czeka._

Cóż, nie była to do końca prawda., ponieważ Geralt nie spodziewał się, że po wydarzeniach w Garstangu został ktokolwiek, kto mógłby przejmować się nim na tyle, by go szukać. Jaskier wierzył jednak, że potrzebował przyjaciela, a w tym przypadku on był jego jedyną nadzieją.

Jaskier wziął głęboki oddech, przybrał odważną minę, wygładził swój nowy oliwkowy kubrak i zarzucił zawadiacko czaplim piórem, jak zawsze przyczepionym do śliwkowego kapelusika.

Kiedy był już na tyle blisko, że zaczął dostrzegać prześwity między pniami zdjął lutnię z ramienia i zabrzdąkał cicho na próbę. Nie usłyszał ani nie zobaczył żadnej lecącej w jego stronę strzały, uznał to za dobrą monetę więc postanowił zagrać śmielej, a wkrótce dołączył do tego śpiew. Jaskier zawsze uważał się za mistrza Starszej Mowy jednak musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że śpiewanie szło mu o wiele lepiej niż mówienie. Lata ćwiczeń robiły swoje, bo jego jeszcze niedawno drżący głos brzmiał dźwięcznie i czysto.

Z chwilą, gdy wkroczył na wydeptaną ścieżkę wijącą się w głąb puszczy ogarnęło go uczucie, że nie było już odwrotu. Las zamknął się nad nim niczym paszcza jakiegoś wielkiego potwora. Czuł na sobie dziesiątki par oczu kiedy powoli zagłębiał się w wilgotny zielony gąszcz. Nie opuszczało go wrażenie, że z każdym stawianym krokiem, między listowiem wokół niego przesuwały się migotliwe cienie. Miał ochotę zawołać Geralta, ale bał się przerywać śpiewanie. Niespokojnie rozglądał się na boki, wypatrując pręgowanych niefarbowanych brzechw strzał, powbijanych w pobliskie pnie. Nie znajdowały się tam przypadkowo, tylko stanowiły wyraźne ostrzeżenie: nie zbliżaj się! Ani kroku dalej! Odejdź stąd intruzie! Niemal słyszał furkot wystrzelonych z ukrycia strzał. Oczyma wyobraźni widział jak przebijają mu brzuch, serce, gardło i głowę jak słomianej kukle, które widział na zawodach łuczniczych i jarmarkach. Co czuł człowiek rażony strzała? Ból? Uderzenie? A może… nic?

\- Daruj sobie Jaskier.

Zamiast spodziewanego rozedrganego dźwięku cięciwy i stuku grotu wbijanego w drewno, usłyszał znany sobie chrapliwy głos. I prawdopodobnie jedyny męski głos poza jego własnym.

\- Geralt! - poeta odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ciszej idioto – powiedział, ale Jaskier usłyszał uśmiech w jego głosie.

Teraz zobaczył go w pełnej krasie, jak wyłonił się zza kępy gęstych krzewów. W kilku krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

\- Geralt, słyszałem jak te driady już ostrzyły sobie na mnie zęby. Myślałem, że tego nie przeżyję.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się – Geralt uśmiechnął się krzywo. - One lubią twój śpiew.

\- Naprawdę? - Jaskier zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

\- A czy z twojej głowy sterczy strzała?

Geralt wymownie położył palec na ustach i zawrócił w stronę kierunku, z którego przyszedł. Jaskier szybko podążył za nim, starając się iść po jego śladach, ponieważ wiedział, że siedlisko driad najeżone było pułapkami i tylko one wiedziały, gdzie są ukryte. Dla zwykłych śmiertelników nie było tu miejsca i na każdym kroku mieli o tym przypomnienie.

Szli już jakiś czas w zupełnej ciszy, a Jaskrowi zaczynał ciążyć nadmiar cisnących się na usta pytań, jednak to Geralt go uprzedził. 

\- Jakim cudem wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

\- Od Triss Merigold… cholera, jak tu ciemno – Jaskier potknął się i byłby przewrócił, ale Geralt podtrzymał go zręcznym chwytem.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł w półmroku przed nimi smukłą driadę, noszącą przewieszony przez plecy kołczan strzał. Wydawało mu się, że miała zielone włosy, ale w tym świetle prawie wszystko wydawało się spowite zielonkawą mgiełką.

*

\- Zimno tu... i ciemno... - wymamrotał po raz nie wiadomo który Jaskier. - Geralt, nie moglibyśmy rozpalić ognia?

\- Nie, nie moglibyśmy. Drzewa nienawidzą ognia i one również.

Jaskier oplótł się ciaśniej ramionami i zrezygnowany potarł łokcie. Może jednak nie był takim wytrawnym znawcą zwyczajów driad, za jakiego się uważał. Powietrze nie było bardzo zimne ale od ziemi, na której siedzieli ciągnęło chłodem.

\- Opowiedz mi. - Usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie głos Geralta.

Jaskier odchrząknął i zaczął opowiadać. Nie było sensu trzymać wiedźmina w niepewności.

Gdy skończył miał wrażenie, że Geralt zasnął, jednak nie. Siedział po prostu bardzo cicho, nie poruszając się ani o milimetr. Jaskier pomyślał, że pewnie przetwarzał dopiero co usłyszany natłok informacji. Jego też paliła go ciekawość co działo się z jego przyjacielem, podczas gdy byli rozdzieleni, jednak milczał cierpliwie.

Driady kręciły się wokół nich, jednak zostawiały im na tyle swobodną przestrzeń, żeby nie czuli się skrępowani ich obecnością. Jaskier widział tylko rozmazane czarne sylwetki, widziane tylko w turkusowym blasku migotliwych latarenek, wykonanych z mchu i porostów.

W końcu Geralt zaczął opowieść. Opowiadał o tym co zrobił z nim Vilgefortz podczas ich starcia w Garnstangu. Potem jego pamięć zawodziła, pamiętał tylko nikłe urywki z pobytu w świątyni Melitete i pierwszych dni, które spędził w Brokilonie. Kiedy skończył, żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Słychać było tylko ich miarowe oddechy i odległe cykanie świerszczy. 

\- Geralt tak się bałem! - poeta westchnął z przejęciem. - Tak się bałem, że już stało ci się coś o wiele gorszego, że już cię nigdy nie zobaczę, że…

Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, a podbródek zaczął drżeć. Z jego piersi wyrwał się tłumiony szloch i długo hamowane łzy znalazły ujście na jego policzkach. Jaskier nie odwrócił głowy, żeby je ukryć, nie miał w zwyczaju ukrywać swoich uczuć.

Geralt poczuł jak coś w jego wnętrzu skurczyło się i rozpadło na miliony kawałków, jak wysuszony kwiat ściśnięty w pięści.

Ostrożnie przysunął się do poety i otoczył go ramieniem. Przyciskając go mocniej do siebie, oparł brodę na jego głowie, a wtedy Jaskier rzucił się na jego szyję wciąż rzewnie szlochając. Geralt nie wiedział za bardzo co mógłby jeszcze zrobić, więc siedział tak przez chwilę nie poruszając się. W końcu jego ręka machinalnie zaczęła gładzić zgarbione plecy Jaskra.

\- No, już dobrze – powiedział, zaskoczony tym z jaką łatwością przyszły mu te słowa. - Jestem tutaj.

Plecy Jaskra przestały odrobinę drżeć, a szloch zamienił się w sporadyczne pochlipywanie. Wysunął się z objęć wiedźmina, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale ten uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Jaskier – zaczął poważnie Geralt. - Możesz w to wierzyć lub nie, ale to ja byłem przerażony, tym że mogę już nigdy żadnego z was nie zobaczyć. - Przełknął ślinę, żeby zwilżyć wyschnięte gardło - Bałem się, naprawdę się bałem…

Jego głos załamał się niebezpiecznie pod ciężarem wyznania. Geralt bezbronnie spuścił głowę, patrząc na swoją dłoń, której palce co i rusz zaciskał i rozprostowywał. Jaskier podążył z jego wzrokiem i chwycił jego chropowatą, pokrytą bliznami dłoń. Pod wpływem tego impulsu Geralt rzucił się na szyję poety, przyciągając go do siebie za pas i wciskając twarz w jego pierś. Plecy Geralta zadrżały i Jaskier miał wrażenie, że płakał, ale nie.

 _No tak._ pomyślał. _Wiedźmini nigdy nie płaczą. Nawet ci, którzy mają uczucia._

\- Poza tym, byłeś szalony że tu przyszedłeś. Driady mogły…

\- Wiem, wiem – odparł Jaskier, gładząc białowłosego po głowie. - Ale chciałem. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

W piersi wiedźmina znowu coś się skurczyło, a potem wybuchło, coraz bardziej zwiększając swoją objętość, aż w końcu znalazło ujście w stłumionym szlochu.

\- Jaskier – wyszeptał. – Dziękuję.

Jaskier nie odpowiedział. Wciąż było wiele rzeczy, które musiał powiedzieć, ale nie chciał zrujnować tej chwili. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy las wyglądał tak pięknie i jeszcze bardziej magicznie w luminescencyjnym blasku.

Nie teraz, gdy Biały Wilk leżał w jego ramionach z otwartą piersią i bijącym sercem przed jego oczami.


	3. Po zajęciach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Johix: https://johix.tumblr.com/post/164878881565/dear-gods-master-dandelion-what-happened-to

\- Wyglądasz idiotycznie z tym zarostem – oznajmił Geralt, wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Ty ze swoim również, ale jakoś ci tego nie wypominam. - Obruszył się Jaskier. - Poza tym, zapuściłem go po to, żeby dodać sobie powagi przed moimi studentami. Przyznasz chyba, że spełnia swoją rolę?

Geralt nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Jaskier do tej pory nosił tylko dobrze zadbaną bródkę, która w połączeniu z bezczelnym uśmiechem dodawała mu zawadiackiego wyglądu. Teraz złota broda oraz mieniące się niczym roztopione złoto fale włosów otaczały przystojną twarz Jaskra sprawiając, że wyglądał niemal jak wyidealizowany portret. Jego szlachetne rysy nabrały powagi, nadając mu wyglądu hrabi lub króla. Jaskier, odkąd Geralt sięgał pamięcią, zawsze lubił nosić się jak wysoko urodzony. Niemal zawsze odziewał się w purpury, fiolety i winne czerwienie, spod których wystawały gustownie dobrane koronki lub falbany, a jego palce skrzyły się od ciężkich pierścieni z kolorowymi kamieniami.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest tak drapiąca na jaką wygląda – mruknął wiedźmin, biorąc twarz Jaskra w obie dłonie i całując go głęboko.

Poeta z entuzjazmem odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jego niecierpliwe dłonie zaczęły szukać rzemyków przy skórzanych spodniach Geralta.

\- Rozbierz się – szepnął między pocałunkami.

Srebrne kosmyki zmieszały się ze złotymi, kiedy upadli na wielki łoże znajdujące się w alkowie, którą wynajmował Jaskier.

\- A co z tobą?

\- Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, żeby ponownie się ubrać – wyjaśnił Jaskier. - Wykład, pamiętasz?

Geralt nie odezwał się już ani słowem, tylko posłusznie zdjął z siebie ubranie. Przyciskał teraz każdy centymetr swojego nagiego ciała do ciała Jaskra. Często, kiedy leżeli wspólnie na sienniku, podczas ich wspólnych wędrówek, Geralt miał ochotę zedrzeć z Jaskra ubranie, ale nigdy nie pragnął tego tak bardzo jak teraz. Powstrzymał się jednak, posłuszny jego poleceniom.

Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed całowaniem każdego fragmentu jego twarzy. Oderwał usta od jego ust po to tylko, żeby przenieść je na skroń, powiekę, ucho, kącik ust, szyję. Zatrzymał się tutaj, żeby possać miejsce tuż nad obojczykiem. Sprawiło, to że Jaskier wywrócił oczami i westchnął z zachwytu.

\- Geralt! Jeśli moi studenci to zobaczą, nie dadzą mi żyć!

\- Niech tylko spróbują – odparł wiedźmin. - Niech tylko spróbują, a policzą się ze mną.

Geralt poczuł jak chłodna satyna przesuwał się między jego nogami. Każde dotknięcie odzywało się przyjemnym dreszczem wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie był pewien jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma, zanim Jaskier będzie musiał prać swoje pludry.

\- Mistrzu Jaskrze… - mruknął w zagłębienie szyi poety. - Nie chciałbym być niegrzeczny, ale czas nagli.

Na te słowa Jaskier podniósł się na łokciach i obdarzył Geralta swoim słynnym bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Cenię sobie swój czas, dlatego na szczęście wiem jak go wykorzystać – oznajmił, wskazując ręką przed siebie. - Usiądź na brzegu łóżka.

Geralt posłusznie zsunął stopy na zimną podłogę. Chwilę później patrzył już w chabrowe roziskrzone oczy, obserwujące go z poziomu jego kolan. Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, kiedy zanurzył się w gorącą wilgoć, znajdującą się między obręczą miękkich ust. Nie był w stanie wyregulować oddechu, kiedy rozedrgany język poruszał się w przód i w tył, od czasu do czasu oplatając go ciasno niczym rękawiczka dłoń. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, bo nie chciał skupiać się tylko na firance złotych rzęs, które widział między swoimi nogami. Palce jednej dłoni wplótł pewnie w miękkie loki, a palce drugiej zaciskał rytmicznie na prześcieradle.

\- Mistrzu… - Geralt czuł już dreszcz w podbrzuszu, który rozchodził się w górę i odzywał się mrowieniem w sutkach.

Jaskier zamruczał z zadowoleniem i przyspieszył nieco ruchy. Nie usłyszał krzyku wiedźmina, ponieważ jego uszy zostały zakryte przez silne uda. Wiedźmin drżał jeszcze trochę, kiedy Jaskier wstał z klęczek, szukając koronkowej chustki w kieszeniach.

\- Teraz naprawdę muszę już iść. – oświadczył Jaskier stanowczo. – Moi studenci…

\- Przeżyją – odparł Geralt, przyciągając go do siebie. - Zanim zaczniesz mówić o dysonansach i konsonansach, zdążymy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, kładąc poetę z powrotem na łożu.

Mieli jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.


	4. Wolałbym być ślepcem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Johix: https://johix.tumblr.com/post/189917767305/yay-its-finished-i-really-really-need-smth-like

\- Co ty tu robisz, teraz kiedy wreszcie mamy luksus spania w osobnych łóżkach? - spytał Geralt, unosząc brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia.

Widok poety o tak późnej porze zdziwił go niepomiernie. Sądził, że taki hedonista jak Jaskier za nic na świecie nie zamieniłby jedwabnej pościli z leżącą w niej piękną kobietą.

Jaskier oparł się o framugę drzwi, a na jego usta wypłynął jego zwyczajowy bezczelny uśmiech.

\- Ponieważ, pomimo tego że łóżko z kobietą jest wielkim szczęściem, to… - postawił kilka kroków, żeby stanąć na wprost wiedźmina - łóżko z tobą jest podwójnym szczęściem.

Zarzucił ramiona na szyję Geralta, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Ich usta spotkały się wpół drogi, wyrywając cichy jęk spomiędzy czyichś warg. Z każdą chwilą pogłębiali pytająco pocałunek, niczym ludzie stawiający niepewne kroki na zamarzniętym jeziorze.

\- Co na to twoja Łasiczka? - zapytał wiedźmin, przerywając pocałunek.

Jaskier wzruszył ramionami.

\- Miałeś rację, ona jest jak rozpieszczone dziecko. Byłem z nią z nudów i dlatego, że moja matka by się ucieszyła… - przerwał. - właściwie nie wiem czemu ci to mówię. Chyba po prostu wziąłem sobie do serca twoją radę.

\- Myślałem, że nie obchodzi cię co myślę – powiedział cicho Geralt.

Poeta westchnął i objął go mocniej ramionami, zanurzając twarz w jego obojczyk. Przez chwilę wdychał tylko przyjemny zapach nawoskowanej skóry, dymu i siana, tak charakterystycznych dla Geralta. Zadarł głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale wiedźmin uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że obchodzi, głuptasie.

W końcu to zrobili. Zrobili to ostrożnie i cicho, żeby nie zbudzić reszty zamku. Zbliżyli się do do siebie w całkiem nowy sposób, a jednocześnie tak jak zawsze, tylko tym razem nie używając słów. Geralt pomyślał, że może tak było lepiej, bo jego zdaniem, słowa wszystko komplikowały. Pomimo tego że mówili tym samym językiem, to między nimi pozostawał ocean niedopowiedzeń. Ale teraz rozumieli się bez słów. Instynktownie wyczuwali swoje pragnienia i zmianę w zachowaniu.

I chociaż wiedział, że zanim rankiem nakryje ich słońce, między nich powróci bezdenny ocean, to pragnął nasycić się tą krótką chwilą pełnego zrozumienia. Chłonąć ten stan z każdej sekundy aktu, aby wyryć go w pamięci i móc delektować się nim dłużej.

*

Za oknem wstawało już słońce, powoli zalewając wszystko złotym blaskiem. Jaskier sięgnął po lutnię i podkręcił jej kołki. Zaczął leniwie pieścić jej struny, aż alkowę wypełniły rozedrgane brzdąkanie. Najwyraźniej nie będąc jeszcze zadowolonym z brzmienia instrumentu, znowu wyregulował kołki.

\- Wciąż szukam odpowiedniej melodii do mojej ballady.

Struny pod jego palcami szemrały niczym strumień płynący po kamieniach.

Geralt obserwował jak promienie podświetlały włosy Jaskra, tworząc złotą aureolę wokół jego głowy. Wyglądał jak oaza spokoju siedząc tak ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy, zupełnie nagi, zakryty jedynie częściowo swoją lutnią. Opromieniający go blask przywodził Geraltowi na myśl złote pola dojrzałej pszenicy lub słoneczników.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę i podparł na łokciu, by móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, chociaż nie było to konieczne, ponieważ jako wiedźmin i tak widział więcej szczegółów. Widział na przykład pięknie wykrojone różowe usta i przykrywający co i rusz dolną wargę język, kiedy Jaskier przywoływał szeptem tekst ballady. Widział lekko ukruszony biały jak mleko ząb, widoczny pod wąsami. Widział maleńki ślad po kolczyku w płatku prawego ucha. Widział również jak Jaskier marszczył brwi i odginał mały palec dłoni trzymanej na szyjce lutni, kiedy uderzył w fałszywy ton.

Nagle Jaskier przestał grać i rzucił wiedźminowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Geralt w milczeniu przysunął się, żeby wziąć poetę w ramiona. Zaczął obsypywać jego smukłą szyję pocałunkami. Wyczuwał wargami delikatny puch pokrywający jej tył. Potem zszedł niżej, żeby zrobić to samo z pokrytymi piegami ramionami. Starał się być jak najbardziej delikatny, żeby szorstką brodą nie podrapać delikatnej skóry.

\- Wiesz, Geralt – westchnął Jaskier. - Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zawsze trochę o tym marzyłem. A ty nie?

Wiedźmin milczał. Nie musiał odpowiadać, ponieważ wiedział, że Jaskier potrafił z łatwością rozszyfrować jego milczenie.

Nad Beauclair wschodziło słońce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być lekko i z nutką humoru, a wyszło nazbyt melancholijnie, eh.


	5. Pomocna dłoń

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Johix: https://64.media.tumblr.com/cfe3a03e26182b375568c6b8ced574ed/3c9d63ee8ae5450d-f3/s500x750/a46194cbbedc3cbc895cea53dedee3bfa8102b56.png

Jaskier wziął długi łyk wódki, zmrużył oczy i westchnął przeciągle.

\- Znów rozpaczasz nad swoim wiedźmińskim losem? I na dodatek filozofujesz na temat, tego że świat się zmienia, a ludzie są dla siebie okropni. Nie wymyśliłeś niczego odkrywczego i nie musisz tu marudzić z miną filozofa, że słońce zachodzi, a wódka się kończy.

Geralt przycupnął na brzegu łóżka, ściskając w dłoni gąsiorek wódki, wyglądając w tym momencie na mniejszego i młodszego. W milczeniu pociągnął z gąsiorka, celowo unikając przenikliwego wzroku poety.

\- Nie znoszę, kiedy się nad sobą użalasz. Nie takiego cię znam - powiedział poeta, zeskakując ze swojego miejsca na koźle, stojącym przy wypełnionym książkami regale.

Wolno, ostrożnie, z niespotykanym u niego wahaniem, Jaskier oparł kolano na brzegu wielkiego łoża. Geralt spojrzał na niego z wyrazem tak wielkiego zaskoczenia, że Jaskier aż poczuł ucisk w żołądku, jednak nie cofnął się. Nie słysząc sprzeciwu ze strony wiedźmina, wspiął się na niego, obejmując udami jego uda. Wyjął gąsiorek z dłoni Geralta i odstawił go ostrożnie na parapet. Splótł swoje palce z jego kościstymi palcami i unieruchomił jego dłonie na poduszce, po obu stronach jego głowy.

\- Mogę cię pocałować?

Geralt mrugnął zaskoczony, ale nie udzielił odpowiedzi tylko uniósł głowę z poduszki, wyrażając tym samym gotowość do pocałunku.

Jaskier pochylił się do przodu, żeby przeciągnąć językiem po jego wargach, zlizując z nich ostatnie krople alkoholu. Czuł jak jego język mocno smakował śliwką a białe włosy muskające jego twarz pachniały sianem. Wciąż nie odrywali od siebie ust i Jaskier czuł, że zawroty głowy wywołane alkoholem trochę się wzmogły.

Nagle poczuł zgiętą nogę między kolanami. Skóra otarła się o aksamit, wywołując pomruk zadowolenia ze strony Jaskra. Poeta szybko pozbył się garderoby i usiadł z powrotem na brzuchu Geralta, który ze swojej perspektywy mógł teraz podziwiać go w pełnej krasie. W blasku świec jego pierś wyglądała na twardą i błyszczącą, niczym odlaną z mosiądzu. Dłonie Geralta spoczęły na bokach poety, z wolna badając gładką skórę. Jaskier sięgnął między swoje uda i zaczął z namysłem pocierać swój na wpół twardy, ociekający członek. Wolno przesuwał dłonią po całej długości, zatrzymując się na chwilę na różowej końcówce. Geralt przypatrywał się jak połyskiwała wilgocią w blasku świec. Poeta zauważył jego spojrzenie i smukłymi palcami uniósł nieco jego podbródek.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Geralt rozszerzył źrenice i przeniósł wzrok na zarumienioną twarz Jaskra. Ani alkohol, ani erotyczne podniecenie nie były w stanie wywołać rumieńców u wiedźmina. Policzki Jaskra za to przybrały kolor dojrzałych maków. Jego oczy błyszczały spod zlepionych włosów niczym dwa szafiry. Jego wargi były rozchylone, a spomiędzy nich wydobywały się ciche sapnięcia. Oszałamiająco śliska strużka cieknąca spomiędzy jego palców, zostawiała lepki ślad na brzuchu wiedźmina. Geralt mimowolnie uniósł biodra, niecierpliwie domagając się więcej.

Jaskier poczuł dreszcz ogarniający jego ciało. Z ledwością wyczuwał jak Geralt wbijał palce w jego drżące uda i był mu za to wdzięczny, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że nie mógł się sam utrzymać. Czuł również gładką powierzchnię skórzanych spodni, ocierającą się o jego pośladki. Jęknął, kiedy nagle poczuł między nimi palec. Geralt eksperymentalnie wsunął go głęboko, aż po ostatni knykieć po to, by swoimi wyczulonych uszami wychwycić jak szkolony tenor zmienił się w złamany falset.

\- O tak… ooooh – Jaskier jęknął przeciągle czując jak zataczał powolne, koliste ruchy masując jego wnętrze, które przyjemnymi skurczami odpowiadało na pieszczotę.

Nie chcąc być dłużny, wolną ręka rozsznurował spodnie Geralta i bez wahania ścisnął ich członki razem, za co został nagrodzony pomrukiem zadowolenia. Z satysfakcją odkrył, że wiedźmin ociekał tak samo jak on, co znacznie ułatwiało mu sprawę.

Nagle Geralt wsunął drugi palec tuż obok pierwszego, zaginając je w górę w poszukiwaniu wrażliwego miejsca. Zaczął poruszać nimi szybciej niż za pierwszym razem.

Jaskier miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, a policzki trysną od nadmiaru krwi. Nie mógł już powstrzymać żałosnych odgłosów wydostających się z jego gardła. Zaczął mimowolnie poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, czując jak z każdym pchnięciem wspinał się w górę upragnionego szczytu. Z desperacją wczepił się wolną dłonią we włosy Geralta, tylko po to, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że wciąż znajdował się w materialnym świecie. A kiedy już miał dać upust swojemu spełnieniu, poczuł jak Geralt wysunął się z niego.

Jęknął sfrustrowany, każdym nerwem wyczuwając nagłą pustkę.

\- Geralt… - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wiedźmin posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i ponownie w niego wszedł.

Poeta czuł przyjemne skurcze w podbrzuszu, które rozchodziły się po jego wnętrzu w rytm bicia serca. Poczuł impuls żeby powstrzymać Geralta, ale jego umysł i ciało znajdowały się na dwóch przeciwległych biegunach, a między nimi przyjemność górowała nad wszystkim innym. W końcu Jaskier westchnął głośno, uwalniając nagromadzone napięcie w rozedrganych spazmach, a po chwili dołączył do niego Geralt. Owoc ich przyjemności wylądowała na brzuchu i piersi wiedźmina, mieszając się z potem okrywającym jego ciało. Przez chwilę łapał oddech, czując jak powraca do niego świadomość.

\- Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej – rzucił Jaskier ze swoim typowym bezczelnym uśmiechem.

Geralt nie musiał odpowiadać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tęskniliście za smutem z Gerlionem? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> PS nie mam pojęcia czemu ten obraz tak się przesunął, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza bardzo w czytaniu :c


	6. Blizny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Johix: https://64.media.tumblr.com/1e2c78ec4ed1b4988036bcbed00d4e92/tumblr_phsn92xJnW1rh7rtro1_500.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk co ja robię, tekst nawet nie zgadza się z fanartem, ale cóż ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jaskier wrócił późnym wieczorem do pokoju na poddaszu karczmy, który dzielił wspólnie z Geraltem. Odwiesił lutnię i kubrak na kołek, zsunął buty, a potem rzucił się na siennik tuż obok śpiącego wiedźmina. Już miał zamknąć oczy, ponieważ był naprawdę zmęczony po całodziennej podróży, kiedy w ciemności usłyszał głos:

\- Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz na noc.

\- A czemuż to – Jaskier odwrócił się w stronę pleców Geralta, odwróconego do niego plecami - miałbym nie wracać?

\- Widziałem, jakie spojrzenia wymieniałeś ty i ta pulchna córka karczmarza.

\- Złotolitka? - Jaskier parsknął śmiechem. - Przecież to jeszcze podlotek. Nic w niej nie ma z prawdziwej kobiety. Karczmarz chybaby mi nogi z dupy powyrywał gdybym ją tknął.

Geralt nie odpowiedział, a jego wymowne milczenie zasiało w Jaskrze ziarno wątpliwości. Przypomniał sobie, że wiedźmin coraz częściej zadawał mu takie pytania, a Jaskier nie mógł uzmysłowić sobie, gdzie leżała ich przyczyna. Wiedźmin zachowywał się co najmniej podejrzliwie, sprawiając że poetę zaczęły dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia odnośnie ich relacji. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zrobił przez przypadek czegoś czym mógłby go urazić. Nie byłby to zresztą pierwszy raz, kiedy Jaskier czuł, że nie wywiązał się ze swoich zobowiązań wobec ich przyjaźni, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie w wyniku kolejnej z takich sytuacji Geralt stał się zdystansowany bardziej niż zwykle, co zakrawało niemal o oziębłość. Każdy kto pierwszy raz stawał wiedźminowi na drodze odnosił takie wrażenie, ale Jaskier znał go na wylot i wiedział, że takie zachowanie nie było dla niego naturalne na dłuższą metę.

Ostatnio zauważył też, że jego uczucie do Geralta również na swój sposób się zmieniło i Jaskier nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Przypomniał sobie jak któregoś wyjątkowo pogodnego wieczoru siedzieli przy ognisku i gadali, gadali o wszystkim i o niczym, gdy nagle on omal się nie pochylił i nie pocałował Geralta. Powstrzymał się i moment minął. Od tego czasu taki impuls nachodził go kilkakrotnie.

Zaczynało go to niepokoić. Nie dlatego, że Geralt był mężczyzną, bo Jaskier uprawiał już seks z mężczyznami, jak wszyscy jego znajomi z Oxenfurtu. Nie żeby nie czuł cichego pociągu do wiedźmina, mniej więcej tak jak do wielu, jego zdaniem, interesujących mężczyzn. Niepokoił się, bo wiedział, że jeśli czegoś spróbuje, to musi być tego absolutnie pewny, ponieważ znał Geralta na tyle dobrze, że wiedział że niczego nie traktował lekko. No, może właśnie jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły był seks, ponieważ nie raz bywali razem w burdelach i nie raz Geralt nie wracał na noc do ich wspólnego pokoju. Jednak uczucia były inną kwestią, którą wiedźmin (Jaskier był tego pewny) traktował zupełnie poważnie.

Nie robił nic i nie mówił nic. W następnych miesiącach umawiał się z dziewczynami, ale coś w jego sercu nie pozwalało mu już cieszyć się z tych spotkań tak jak kiedyś. Owszem, sprawiały mu przyjemność, ale była ona krótkotrwała, jak ulotne muśnięcie warg jednego wieczoru, pozostawiające słodki smak na ustach i nic poza tym. Jaskier od zawsze wiedział, ze nie był stworzony do stałej monogamii i jego przekonanie w tym względzie się nie zmieniło, ale jego uczucia w stosunku do wiedźmina już tak. O wiele prościej byłoby, gdyby nie doświadczał tych uczuć. Każdy doświadczał uczuć, których nie wcielał w czyn, wiedząc jak bardzo skomplikuje to życie.

Jaskier, przy całej swojej bezczelności, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że mógłby być z Geraltem. Oczywiście, nie na dłuższą metę, bo Jaskier darzył stałe związki głęboką pogardą, ale już sam fakt pojawienie się takiej myśli napawał go niepokojem. Poza tym chciał żeby Geralt był szczęśliwy w związku. Nigdy nie rozumiał zamiłowania wiedźmina do oziębłych czarodziejek, dlatego wyobrażał sobie u jego boku jakąś piękną i delikatną dziewczynę, w dodatku inteligentną oraz wrażliwą, która nie złamie mu serca. Gdzieś głęboko zdawał sobie sprawę, że były to marzenia sentymentalne i naiwne, ponieważ znał go jak zły szeląg i wiedział że nie wytrzymałby długo w takim związku. Prawdopodobnie uciekłby rankiem z łoża ukochanej, zostawiając na jej stoliku kwiat i pospiesznie skreślony liścik. Biedna dziewczyna zostałaby ze złamanym sercem, a Geralt chodziłby jak struty przez następne tygodnie. On jednak nie był wymarzonym partnerem dla niego i dobrze wiedział, że wiedźmin za bardzo gustował w zimnokrwistych czarodziejkach.

Ale uczucie nie ustępowało. W nocy, kiedy zajmował miejsce tuż obok Geralta na niewygodnym sienniku, leżał bezsennie i patrzył na śpiącego wiedźmina. Jak łatwo byłoby, myślał sobie, po prostu wyciągnąć ręce w jego stronę i objąć jego zabliźnione plecy. Jak łatwo byłoby przysunąć się trochę, objąć go rękoma w pasie, tak żeby przylgnąć całym ciałem do niego. Po prostu wtulić twarz w jego białe włosy i zasnąć. Wyczuwał w tym niemal element przeznaczenia i absurdalny wydał mu się nie sam pomysł, ale jego upór. No bo od kiedy on, mistrz poezji i sztuki kochania, miał skrupuły przed przyznaniem przed kimś i przed sobą samym swoich uczuć?

Tej nocy też leżał nieruchomo obok śpiącego wiedźmina. Wpatrywał się w dogasający w kącie ogarek świecy, walcząc ze sobą w myślach nad słusznością swoich poczynań. Wiedział, że te krótkie chwile spędzone z Geraltem nie były dane mu raz na zawsze. Próbował udawać sam przed sobą, że nie miał racji, że jak zwykle się pomylił, ale w głębi duszy był pewien.

Wiedział, że nie zaśnie już do wstania słońca, ponieważ wolał wykorzystać ten czas na wpatrywanie się w jego spokojną twarz i wsłuchiwanie się w jego równy oddech. Wiedział, że pewnego ranka każdy z nich odejdzie w inną stronę, więc równie dobrze mógł uszczknąć trochę szczęścia dla siebie. _Coś się kończy, coś się_ zaczyna, pomyślał, odwracając się na plecy. _Co za ironia - no bo jak coś co praktycznie nie powinno mieć racji bytu mogło się skończyć? Czy między nami kiedykolwiek coś się zaczęło?_

Jaskier wolał myśleć, że nie. Tak było wygodniej, nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, nie ciążyło mu to na sercu. Bo przecież ich ścieżki musiały przeciąć się prędzej czy później i może kiedy spotkają się ponownie wtedy będzie mieć pewność.


End file.
